Problema de un Uchiha
by eva uchiha
Summary: SasuSaku  Vuelve dispuesto a todo y con el fin de lograr su segundo objetivo y se encuentra que ella se fue.  Que puede hacer él?...
1. CHAPTER 1

**ME HE SENTIDO TREMENDAMENTE INSULTADA X UNA PERSONA QUE ME HA DEJADO UN REVIEW. HE DICIDIDO PONERLO AQUÍ XK NO ESTABA SEGURA DE SI MAMNDART UN MENSAJE PRIVADO SERÍA LO MEJOR. **_**QUERIDA LILIAN SI NO T GUSTAN MIS FICS MIRA QUE LE VOY A HACER, INTENTERÉ ESCRIBIR MEJOR PERO LO K NO ME DA LA GANA DE HACER ES DEJARLO XK UNA IMPRESENTABLE COMO TU ME DIGA K LO HAGA. ESPERO K NO LEAS MIS HISTORIAS SI NO T GUSTAN. AH!! YO TMB T ACONSEJO K LO DEJES, PERO NO ME REFIERO A LO DE ESCRIBIR SI NO A LO DE IR INSULTANDO HE HIRIENDO LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LOS DEMÁS.**_

**PERSÓN A TODOS LOS DEMÁS X ESTO Y POR LA EKIVOCACIÓN DEL PRINCIPÌO.**

**Este es un nuevo fic que pongo, espero que os guste y me pongais REVIEWS!!!**

**Por cierto en este fic se va a criticar mucho a Karin a si k si te gusta te recomiendo que no lo leas.**

**Tambien saldrán algunos miembros de akatsuki pero k no serán malos… uppss!! Ya lo he dicho bueno que mas da no sabeis cuale Jajajajajaj!!!**

**Bueno leer mucho!!**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO y sus compañeros no són obra mía si no de Masashi Kishimoto**

**BSSSSSS**

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

"**PROBLEMAS DE UN UCHIHA"**

Sabía a ciencia cierta que se sentía al estar solo, como no iba a saberlo si él era un hombre frío, calculador, vengativo y sin miedo a nada, o por lo menos eso es lo que él creía.

Se encontraba frente a las puertas de su antigua ciudad debatiendo, internamente, cual sería la mejor opción. Por un lado si entraba se enfrentaría a todos y si no entraba estaba la opción de quedarse solo para toda la vida, y eso era lo que él más temía.

Si como lo oís, Sasuke Uchiha, el genio Uchiha, aquel que mató a Orochimaru y el mismo que acababa de vengar a todo su clan matando a su odiado hermano tenía miedo, no, pánico a quedarse solo de por vida.

No le importaba enfrentarse a todos los ninjas de la aldea, no le importaba ser tratado como a un traidor a él solo le importaban 3 opiniones y esas eran las únicas que él escucharía.

Esas opiniones que durante años evadió, que durante mucho tiempo ignoró y que ahora eran las que más necesitaba saber.

Durante mucho tiempo los consideró unos meros estorbos que no le dejaban dar lo mejor de él, peor con el tiempo supo ver lo equivocado que estaba, por ese motivo ahora se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad de camino a la oficina del Hokage.

Durante su trayecto todos lo observaban y susurraban la misma palabra TRAIDOR , pero él los ignoraba, no tenía por que hacer caso a los chismorreos de esos pobres hombres.

Llegó a la oficina y se detuvo delante de ella al escuchar gritos desde dentro.

-CÓMO QUE VOLVIÓ?! POR QUÉ NADIE ME HA INFORMADO DE ESO?!

-Lo sentimos señor pero le hemos avisado en cuanto hemos podido.

-ESO NO ME VALE!!-dijo el hombre furioso.

-Lo sentimos…

-Lárguense- dijo la voz del hombre a la que le siguió un gran silencio.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y entró al despacho encontrándose a un hombre rubio mirando por la ventana.

Un momento… RUBIO!!! No podía ser, ese era su mejor amigo!! Al final había logrado su sueño, se alegraba por él, se lo merecía.

Avanzó en total silencio hasta la mitad de la sala y espero hasta que el rubio se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

-Has tardado mucho TEME, ya casi te daba por muerto-dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-Hmp!, lo que digas DOBE-dijo el Uchiha con un sonrisa en los labios.

- Y que significa todo esto, quiero decir acaso que has logrado tu tan buscado venganza??

-Tú que crees USURATONKACHI…

-Me alegro Sasuke, por fin podrás ser feliz.

- HMP!- dijo y se detuvo a mirarlo durante unos segundos, la verdad es que había crecido mucho, estaba mucho mas fuerte y aparentaba una madurez insultante, su cabellera rubia la llevaba recogida en su usual bandana pero iba vestido con una chaqueta larga con llamas en los bordes y debajo un traje propio de los ambú, aunque sin la coraza claro.

-Veo que por fin has logrado tu sueño Naruto, Hokage no me lo esperaba tan pronto.

- Psst… fue facil la verdad-dijo el rubio con los brazos detrás de la cabeza- y tu que Sasuke no me digas que has vuelto ha cumplir tu segundo objetivo, por lo menos tendrás una mujer con la que hacerlo no??

-Tengo una en mente, y tu que DOBE sigues igual de solo que siempre??

-EYY, no te pases que tengo novia TEME!!

- Novia tu?? Vamos Naruto, no me lo trago.

- Que si hombre, que Hinata-chan y yo estamos muy bien, llevamos ya 9 mese juntos!!

-Hmp!, Hinata Hyuga, mmm… no escoges mal DOBE.

-Psst, que te pensabas, y tu que con quien piensas restaurar tu preciado clan eh????

-… Sakura-dijo y se hizo un gran silencio en la sala.

-C-cReo que eso no va a ser posible-dijo el rubio serio y con una gran tristeza en los ojos.

-Como??

-Sasuke, Sakura desapareció hace 3 años y no sabemos nada de ella..

Y entonces todo para él se paralizó.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

**BUENO ME A SALIDO CORTITO PERO LO COMPENSARÉ EN EL SEGUNDO!!!**

**ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS!!! DECID LO K OS GUSTA Y LO K NO PARA PODER SABER A K ATENERME.**

**BSSS**

**EVA UCHIHA**


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Bueno y ya ****estoy aquí de nuevo!!! Me han encantado vuestros reviews!!! Y como ya dije en el final del primer capítulo este será bastante más largo.**

**Espero k os guste mucho!!!**

**A leer muchos fanfics!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO y sus compañeros no ****son obra mía si no de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bsssssssss**

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Congelado, así estaba Sasuke Uchiha desde hacía unas horas. Desde que entró en la oficina y se enteró de que Sakura había desaparecido parecía no querer volver en si.

-TEME VUELVE EN TI!!-decía Naruto

-… s-sabes por que se fue??

-… se fue porqué quería ser mejor kunoichi, me dijo que si se hacía más fuerte se olvidaría de ti y dejaría de sufrir, también me dijo que no volvería a menos que fuese necesario o que alguien la obligara, que no quería saber nada más de nosotros.

-… la culpa es toda mía-se dijo el mismo mientras agachaba la cabeza

- Me encantaría poder decirte que si pero la verdad es que no, aunque tampoco hay que ponerse en lo peor-dijo el rubio sonriendo- ella es muy fuerte y sabe cuidarse, eso lo aprendió por culpa nuestra. Antes de irse dejo una carta diciendo que los años en el equipo 7 fueron los peores de su vida y que desde ese momento ya no formaba parte de nuestra familia.

- Pero ella no era así que le pasó??-preguntó Sasuke

- Nosotros le fallamos, después de que tu te fueras se murieron sus padres en una misión y yo me fui a entrenar con ero-sennin sin importarme sus sentimientos. Estaba ciego de dolor y no me di cuenta del suyo. Después Kakashi volvió a entrar en el cuerpo AMBU y la abandonó también. Estuvo muy mal durante mucho tiempo, sola y sin nadie que la reconfortara. Aunque cuando empezó a entrenar con Tsunade-obassan parecía haberse repuesto, era solo fachada. Nunca nos perdonó, cuando yo volví y comprendí el daño que le hice y me quise disculpar pero ella no me dejó, bueno no nos dejó porque a Kakashi-sensei tampoco lo perdonó. Se pasaba el tiempo entrenando pero se cansó, se sentía mal en esta aldea, con nosotros siendo felices a su alrededor y ella sin poder vivir. Por eso se fue Sasuke, tu no fuiste su única razón-dijo el rubio con una gran tristeza en el rostro

- Hmp…

_**SILENCIO**_

- Bueno Sasuke, creo que necesitamos salir a despejarnos. Ne Sasuke vamos a dar una vuelta por la aldea, así podrás ver a los demás!!! -dijo el rubio con ánimos.

- Hmp…

Y así hablando de sus vidas salieron de la oficina, estuvieron andando hasta es Ichiraku donde se encontraron una sorpresa.

- Se puede saber que hacéis todos aquí??!! Hace rato que os llame a todos y ninguno a aparecido por mi oficina!!

Y es que todos sus compañeros se encontraban en el restaurante, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Rock Lee, Kiba, Shino, Sai y Kakashi.

- Quiero una explicación!!

- Naruto-kun, gomen…

El rubio miró a su novia por un momento y se arrepintió de haberle gritado.

- Da igual Hinata-chan, pero la próxima vez os quiero en mi oficina a la hora que os llamo-les dijo a los demás- justo hoy que tenía una buena noticia que dar…

- Que buena noticia??-dijeron todos

Y entonces Sasuke salió de detrás de Naruto. Todos se quedaron callados observándolo y nadie decía nada. Sasuke empezó a sentirse mal, a nadie le gustaba su regreso por eso no hablaba nadie pensó él hasta que unos brazos lo rodearon.

-Bienvenido a casa Sasuke-le dijo un feliz Kakashi.

-Gracias, sensei…-dijo él sonriendo una vez se separaron.

Cuando kakashi dio el primer paso todos hicieron lo mismo que él. No era que no les gustara su regreso, solo les había pillado por sorpresa y no sabían como reaccionar. Empezaron a hablar animadamente sobre sus cosas y Sasuke por fin volvió a sentirse en casa aunque le hubiese gustado que cierta pelirosa también estuviera.

Pasó el tiempo y Sasuke volvió a ser aceptado en la sociedad, volvió a ser el soltero codiciado por las chicas y le ascendieron a AMBU, donde coincidió en el equipo de Sai, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino y Kakashi. Desde que llegó a la aldea salía con las chicas más hermosas de la aldea pero no se comprometía con ninguna. Solo se acostaba con ellas, en fin era un hombre y según él decía todos tienen sus necesidades. Naruto se casó con Hinata, estaban todos muy felices pero como en todo no puede ser perfecto algo iba a llegar a sus vidas.

En algún lugar muy cerca de Konoha…

-Crees que se enfadará mucho cuando sepa que le hemos mentido??-dijo un rubio de coleta- la última vez me dolió el cuerpo un mes entero después de la paliza que me dio.

- Se va a poner furiosa pero luego nos lo agradecerá… supongo-dijo otro con dientes de tiburón.

- No se yo creo que se lo tendríamos que decir, se merece saberlo o no lo crees??-dijo otro con el pelo naranja.

- Hmp! A mi me da igual si al final el que recibirá más seré yo igualmente-dijo un ojiamarillo.

- Jajajaja! Tienes razón, jajaja, el que más cobra eres tu, el chucho ese se pasa el tiempo haciéndote de todo, jajajajaja -dijo el rubio

- La verdad es que no se como lo aguanto…-suspiró y de pronto sintió un aura asesina detrás suyo la cual le hizo tener un escalofrió.

-Suigetsu-dijo una voz llena de gruñidos- Sakura-sama se impacienta, quiere que nos vallamos cuanto antes-terminó el lobo gruñendo

-S-si, en-seguida vamos R-rei…-dijo el ojiamarillo asustado

- Eso espero…-y desapareció entre los arbustos

- Joder, el chucho ese da un miedo…-dijo el rubio

- Y que lo digas, lo raro es que le haga caso a alguien siendo quien es…-dijo el del pelo naranja

- Bueno vamos que si no el que recibe soy yo-dijo el ojiamarillo

Y así se fueron en busca de su líder. Cuando se reunieron con ella, partieron de inmediato hacia la ciudad que les esperaba. Estaba amaneciendo cuando llegaron a las puertas de la ciudad, ella montada en su lobo, ellos andando. Caminaron hasta encontrarse con unos guardias.

- Identifíquense!-dijo un guardia

-Somos unos ninjas que solicitan hablar con el Hokage de esta aldea-dijo Suigetsu bajándose la capucha

- Lo siento pero necesitamos ver las caras de todos para asegurarnos que no son criminales, hoy tenemos una celebración y no podemos dejar pasar a cualquiera que pida permiso -dijo otro guardia

- No-dijo Sakura- dígale a su Hokage que una vieja compañera ha venido a hablar con él, esperaremos aquí.

- Si es así entonces no hay problema, quédate a vigilarlos mientras yo aviso a Hokage-sama-dijo un guardia a otro.

- Si

Y así el guardia desapareció con una nube de humo. Mientras en las puertas de la torre del Hokage se reunían todos los aldeanos y los ninjas de la aldea.

- Habitantes de Konoha, hoy es un día muy especial, hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de Akatsuki a manos de los valerosos ninjas de esta aldea, hoy es un día de celebración y…-pero cuando iba a continuar hablando apareció el guardia.

- Hokage-sama, disculpe que lo moleste pero es que hay una persona que desea verlo-dijo el guardia

- Creo que no es el momento-dijo Naruto

- Se que no es el momento demo dijo que era una antigua compañera suya

- CÓMO???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-dijo Naruto muy asombrado

Y lo siguiente que se pudo ver fue a Naruto salir corriendo a la entrada de la villa. Todos los demás al ver esto fueron detrás de el. Llegaron corriendo a las puertas de la ciudad y pudieron ver al otro guardia junto a 4 sujetos encapuchados y a un lobo negro de una proporciones desorbitadas _(más grande que Akamaru en el shipudden). _Estos al ver que se les acercaba toda la aldea arquearon las cejas, menudo recibimiento pensaron los 3 hombres.

- D-donde e-esta??-le pregunto Naruto al guardia

-Allí señor, no se han movido ni un centímetro-respondió este.

- Bien-dijo este- IDENTIFÍQUENSE!-les exigió el hokage.

- Y si no queremos hmmm???-dijo el rubio

- Más vale que lo hagan -respondió Sasuke saliendo de la multitud para enfrentar a los sujetos

- Como quieran –dijo y acto seguido los 3 hombres se quitaron las capuchas.

- Suigetsu?? Juugo?? Y DEIDARA??!!-dijo Naruto muy alterado

- Tranquilo hombre que ya no pertenezco a akatsuki estoy perdonado –dijo este enseñando un pergamino que confirmaba su perdón y su penitencia.

- Bien –dijo Naruto- y usted-dirigiendose a Sakura-será mejor que se identifique-dijo con cara de pocos amigos

- No quiero- dijo Sakura-yo no obedezco las ordenes de nadie

Sus compañeros la miraron y se volvieron a Naruto.

- Solo le pido un favor Hokage-sama-dijo Juugo-no la haga enfadar porfavor.

- Ehh??-dijo este sin comprender- Por qué??

- Jajajaaj usted mejor que nadie lo debería saber, a recibido sus puñetazos durante años-dijo Suigetsu riendose.

Y entonces lo comprendió y sonrió. Nadie entendía, solo él y se encaminó hacia ella.

- Que te crees que haces acercandote con esa sonrisa de idiota Naruto??- dijo Sakura

- Quiero abrazarte… Sakura-chan-dijo este sonriendo

Y entonces todos lo supieron y comprendieron, su compañera desaparecida había vuelto.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Y aki termina este capítulo espero k os guste!!!**

**REVIEWS PLIS!!!!**

**BSS**

**EVA UCHIHA**


	3. CHAPTER 3

**Bueno y he aquí un capi nuevo espero que os guste tanto como el otro!!!**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y por vuestro apoyo!!**

**Espero que sigáis leyendo mucho!!!**

**Con cariño y BSSSSSSS!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO y sus compañeros no ****son obra mía si no de Masashi Kishimoto**

_**("…"**_**) Pensamientos**

** cambio de escena**

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

**FLASH BACK**

_Sus compañeros la miraron y se volvieron a Naruto._

_- Solo le pido un favor Hokage-sama-dijo Juugo-no la haga enfadar porfavor._

_- Ehh??-dijo este sin comprender- Por qué??_

_- Jajajaaj usted mejor que nadie lo debería saber, a recibido sus puñetazos durante años-dijo Suigetsu riendose._

_Y entonces lo comprendió y sonrió. Nadie entendía, solo él y se encaminó hacia ella. _

_- Que te crees que haces acercandote con esa sonrisa de idiota Naruto??- dijo Sakura_

_- Quiero abrazarte… Sakura-chan-dijo este sonriendo_

_Y entonces todos lo supieron y comprendieron, su compañera desaparecida había vuelto._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**- **Pero Sakura…chan yo solo quiero…-pero no pudo terminar la frase

- Tu no quieres nada esta claro-intervino la pelirosa bajándose la capucha a lo que todos los hombres presentes empezaron a fantasear y no era para menos la kunoichi de rosados cabellos se había desarrollado mucho, sus facciones se habían afinado y por lo que la túnica dejaba entrever su cuerpo no se quedaba atrás - y ahora que ya sabéis que no me interesa nada sobre vosotros empecemos con lo que nos interesa-dijo Sakura tajante y fría

- Bien, te escucho-dijo el rubio adoptando una pose seria

- Mi intención es quedarme aquí durante unos días, estoy buscando a alguien y me han dicho que ese alguien esta aquí-dijo ella

- Y ese alguien quién es??-dijo el rubio intrigado

- No creo que sea necesario revelarlo-dijo el pelinaranja entrando en la conversación

- Yo creo que si y como hokage de esta villa se hace lo que yo diga- le respondió el rubio severo

- Como quieras además seguro que la habéis visto por aquí, venimos a buscar a Karin-dijo el de los dientes afilados

- Para que la buscáis?? - pregunto el Uchiha

- Podría decirse que tenemos asuntos pendientes con ella Uchiha-dijo Sakura

- _(" Uchiha??, desde cuando no es Sasuke-kun??... no me gusta nada esta nueva personalidad… pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que vas a volver conmigo eso te lo aseguro Sakura…") _Hmp!

Todos quedaros estupefactos ante la frialdad con la que la pelirosa decía estas palabras, nunca se podrían haber imaginado a la pelirosa llamar de esa manera al Uchiha. Sakura en cambio parecía aburrida de todos ellos, estaba cansada de tener que dar explicaciones pero no le quedaba otra si quería quedarse allí, además Karin ya se le había escapado demasiadas veces y no pensaba tolerarlo más.

- Bueno y qué?? Nos podemos quedar??-dijo la pelirosa con fastidio

-…

Nadie respondía y esto estaba empezando a cansarla, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando se oyó una voz entre la multitud.

- No!!-dijo la voz de una mujer que se hacia paso a través de la gente

- No??-dijo la pelirosa divertida

- Exacto he dicho no, no creerás que después de tanto tiempo sin saber nada de ti y sin saber si todavía le eres fiel a la villa te vamos a dejar entrar como si nada, para nosotros ahora eres una traidora -dijo la mujer que ya por fin se dejaba ver

- Hm, buen punto… Tsunade-shishio-dijo la pelirosa medio sonriendo

- No te atrevas a decirme shishio, tu ya no eres mi alumna-dijo la otra enfadada

Sakura se estaba empezando a enfadar y eso no traería nada bueno, así que la pelirosa cansada ya de tantas largas fue directa al grano.

- Mirad me estoy empezando a enfadar, me da exactamente igual lo que vosotros penséis de mi, me da igual si creéis que soy una traidora o lo que os de la gana lo único que quiero es cargarme a esa zorra y no me importa el precio esta claro!!-dijo esta muy enfadada

Ante tales declaraciones todos tragaron saliva, sabían a la perfección del carácter difícil de la muchacha pero nunca se la hubieran podido imaginar en ese estado, lo único que sabían era que esa tal Karin tenía problemas y de los gordos.

Sus acompañantes al ver que su líder se estaba enfadando decidieron intervenir.

- Sakura tranquilízate-dijo Rei (el lobo)-no es bueno que te alteres

- Sabía que era una mala idea venir aquí- dijo ella susurrando

- Sabes de sobra que no, así que haz el favor de tranquilizarte si no ya sabes lo que pasará-le dijo el lobo en otro susurro

- Hm, haced lo que queráis -dijo ella

- Esta bien, disculpad lo de ahora es que estamos muy cansados y respecto a lo de la lealtad, estamos dispuestos a hacer lo que sea, lo único que pedimos a cambio es que se nos permita terminar nuestros asuntos con Karin en cuanto aparezca- dijo Suigetsu

- Me parece bien, de momento hasta que terminéis vuestros asuntos con esa tal Karin serviréis a la aldea como ninjas, en cuanto terminéis podéis iros pero preferiría que os quedarais- dijo el rubio mirando a su antigua compañera

- Muchas gracias Hokage-sama-dijo Deidara

- Pero hay una cosa importante que tengo que saber- dijo el rubio

- Que cosa??-dijo la pelirosa harta de tanto interrogatorio

- Cuál es el motivo por el cual la queréis matar??-dijo el rubio

- Si preferís os contaremos la historia hokage-sama-dijo Suigetsu

- Ni se te ocurra!!!- le grito la pelirosa

- D-demo Sakura-chan es necesario ellos nos podrían ayudar a…-pero la pelirosa lo cortó

- Yo no necesito la ayuda de ninguno de estos idiotas!! He sobrevivido durante años sola y no necesito la ayuda de nadie y menos de los ninjas de Konoha esta claro Suigetsu??- dijo Sakura amenazante

- S-si…

- Bien y respecto a los asuntos que tenemos con ella lo único que vas a saber es que lo que hizo esa zorra le va a costar muy caro. Contento?? Y ahora si no os importa me voy a mi casa-dijo la pelirosa empezando a andar

- No tienes casa Sakura-dijo la rubia cogiéndola del brazo

- Como?? Y mi apartamento??

- Cuando te fuiste lo vendí

- Hm -dijo la pelirosa y comenzó a andar otra vez seguida de sus compañeros

- A dónde vas??-dijo la rubia

- A mi casa-dijo Sakura

- No te acabo de decir que…

- No a esa casa, a mi casa de verdad

- A-a e-esa?? Sabes de sobra que ella no te dejará entrar-comentó la rubia preocupada

- Hm…-dijo la pelirosa sonriendo maliciosamente -yo creo que si

Y así desapareció en una nube de humo junto a sus compañeros dejando a una Tsunade muy asustada y a un pueblo confundido.

- La que se va a montar-dijo la rubia asustada

- Que pasa Tsunade-obachan??-dijo el rubio acercándose

- H-hay que detenerla

- Por qué?? No ha dicho que se iba a su casa?? No entiendo por qué no puede ir-dijo el rubio confundido

- Es que vosotros no conocéis su historia-dijo la rubia triste

- Que no conocemos su historia?? Si que la conocemos si éramos compañeros de equipo como no la vamos a conocer-decía el rubio indignado

- Esa historia no Naruto- dijo la rubia suspirando- mira os la contaré aunque le juré no contarla nunca…

- Bien pero no aquí si no en mi despacho-dijo el rubio serio

Al cabo de un rato en el despacho del hokage se reunían todos (Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraya, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Gai, Neji, Tenten y Kurenai) esperando el relato de Tsunade.

- Bueno pues ya que estamos todos puedes empezar Tsunade-obachan-dijo Naruto

- Pues antes de nada quiero que sepáis que esto no me lo contó la misma Sakura si no que me lo contó otra persona involucrada en esto.

- Quién??- interrumpió el rubio

- Más adelante lo sabrás ahora espera, bueno pues como decía esa persona vino un día y me lo contó y cuando yo quise hablarlo con Sakura ella no me dejó, me dijo que eso no era asunto mío y se enfadó mucho, no volví a sacar el tema pero a ella le molestó que lo supiera. Sakura siempre a sido bastante reservada con los problemas familiares, nunca hablaba sobre ellos y cuando por fin me contaron su historia supe por qué. Cuando ella era pequeña…

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

**SE QUE ESTA MUY MAL DEJARLO AQUÍ PERO ES QUE ES TARDE Y TENGO K DORMIR, INTENTARÉ PONER LA CONTI LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE!!**

**PERDÓN OTRA VEZ!!**

**BSSSSS**

**EVA UCHIHA**


	4. CHAPTER 4

**Bueno se que la parte en la que dije que lo colgaría pronto no la he cumplido pero espero que estéis satisfechos con la longitud del capi.**

**También quería hacer una aclaración importante, el tema del fic no es mío en su totalidad, yo solo modifiqué un poco el tema de un fic que me gustó muxo.**

**Me encantaría que me dejarais muchos **_**reviews!!!!!!**_

**BSSSSSS**

**ACLARACIÓN: En este nuevo capi aparece "INNER SAKURA"**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO y sus compañeros no son obra mía si no de Masashi Kishimoto**

_**("…"**_**) Pensamientos**

** cambio de escena**

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

**FLASH BACK**

_Al cabo de un rato en el despacho del hokage se reunían todos (Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraya, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Gai, Neji, Tenten y Kurenai) esperando el relato de Tsunade._

_- Bueno pues ya que estamos todos puedes empezar Tsunade-obachan-dijo Naruto_

_- Pues antes de nada quiero que sepáis que esto no me lo contó la misma Sakura si no que me lo contó otra persona involucrada en esto._

_- Quién??- interrumpió el rubio_

_- Más adelante lo sabrás ahora espera, bueno pues como decía esa persona vino un día y me lo contó y cuando yo quise hablarlo con Sakura ella no me dejó, me dijo que eso no era asunto mío y se enfadó mucho, no volví a sacar el tema pero a ella le molestó que lo supiera. Sakura siempre a sido bastante reservada con los problemas familiares, nunca hablaba sobre ellos y cuando por fin me contaron su historia supe por qué. Cuando ella era pequeña…_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Cuando ella era pequeña vivía a las afueras de Konoha con sus padres. Cuando ella cumplió 3 años su madre murió de una grave enfermedad pulmonar. Su padre se encargó de ella solo, si se le puede llamar así, hasta los 8 años que fue cuando conoció a una mujer.

Esa mujer era una ninja renegada de la villa oculta de la niebla con un hijo de la misma edad que Sakura. Total que cuando llegó aquí y vio la oportunidad de casarse con un gran empresario como el señor Haruno que la pudiese mantener a ella y a su hijo no perdió el tiempo y lo engatusó.

Cuando Sakura los conoció, en un primer momento, no les dio importancia pero con el tiempo fue conociendo-los mejor y vio sus intenciones.

Setsu, ese era el nombre del hijo de Reiko, y Sakura no se llevaban bien, se peleaban continuamente y más de una vez estuvieron en el hospital por culpa de esas peleas, fue en una de esas cuando Sakura descubrió que Reiko engañaba a su padre con muchos hombres. Ella se lo contó a su padre pero él no la creyó. Reiko en cuanto supo lo que Sakura había hecho le pegó una paliza. Sakura estuvo en el hospital un mes.

- COMO?!!!-dijo el rubio enfadado

- Naruto cállate!! No he acabado!!-dijo la rubia enfadada

- Gomen…

- Bueno por dónde iba??... ah!! Ya me acuerdo, bueno pues después de esto Sakura no volvió a hablar de ello, esquivaba a Reiko todo el tiempo y cuando se la encontraba con Setsu se mantenía callada. Pasó el tiempo y el señor Haruno enfermó, no duró mucho tiempo pero fue lo suficiente para cambiar su testamento y darle toda su herencia a Reiko.

Cuando el señor Haruno murió Reiko echó a Sakura de su casa. Sakura después de esto se fue a vivir con unos parientes lejanos de la villa que la acogieron amablemente. Fue mas o menos en ese entonces cuando se formó el equipo 7. Después de eso no quiso volver a saber nada de su casa ni de los que vivían en ella.

Cuando Tsunade terminó el relato en despacho se quedó en total silencio. Nadie sabía que decir, nunca se imaginaron que Sakura pudiese haber tenido esa infancia tan terrible.

- Y-yo no sabía q-ue ella lo había pasado tan mal…-comentó la Yamanaka entristecida

- Ni tu ni nadie-dijo la otra rubia

- Y esa casa donde se encuentra Tsunade-sama??-preguntó el Uchiha con interés

- Está justo detrás del antiguo barrio Uchiha…

- Bien pues a que estamos esperando-dijo el rubio con energía

- Si vamos!!- dijo Jiraya

Y así todos partieron detrás de la pelirosa y su equipo.

Mientras tanto la pelirosa y su equipo estaban apunto de llegar.

- Creo que te has pasado mucho Sakura- dijo Suigetsu

- No me importa-dijo esta seria

- Pues yo creo que ha dicho lo que tenía que decir-dijo Rei

- Si claro como no!! Tu siempre estas de su parte chucho sarnoso!!- espetó el de los dientes afilados

- GRRR… cállate si no quieres que te muerda en el culo tiburón!!

- Atrévete!!-le provocó el otro mientras sacaba su espada

- Basta ya!! Me estáis provocando dolor de cabeza!!-gritó la pelirosa

- G-gomen Sakura-sama…-dijeron los dos a la vez

- HM…-dijo la pelirosa y siguieron andando hasta que llegaron a una gran mansión

- Es esto??-preguntaron sus acompañantes

- Si- y seguidamente se encaminaron hasta la puerta

- De verdad cree que sea una buena idea Sakura-sama??-preguntó Juugo

- Hmp… no lo sé, pero no tengo otro sitio y esto en teoría es mío así que vamos- y así se plantaron delante de la puerta.

Estuvieron llamando durante un largo rato hasta que una mujer es abrió la puerta.

- Que desean??-preguntó una mujer de edad avanzada

- Me gustaría hablar con la señora Reiko-dijo Sakura

- Disculpe pero la señora no atiende a nadie así que si es tan amable…-dijo la mujer señalando la puerta

- Creo que no me entiende-insistió la pelirosa-quiero hablar con la señora y espero que sea pronto porque no les va a gustar verme de mal humor-amenazó la pelirosa

- Disculpe pero creo que la que no entiende es usted-insistió la anciana pero cuando iba a echar a la pelirosa una voz le habló.

- Ritsu se puede saber que hace con esta gente??- inquirió un chico de la misma edad de Sakura

- Disculpe señorito Setsu pero es que esta mujer insiste en ver a su madre, ya le he dicho que la señora no recibe visitas pero insiste en verla-explicó la anciana

- Y se puede saber quien es la persona que busca a mi madre??

- SAKURA HARUNO-le dijo (+ bien gritó) la pelirosa, haciendo que Setsu se volviera para verla

- Tú!!!...-murmuró Setsu

- Me alegro de verte de nuevo Setsu-chan- dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa maliciosa que desde lejos no traía buenas intenciones

- Que haces aquí?? Mi madre te echó hace mucho. Que es lo que quieres ahora??

- Lo que me pertenece-dijo Sakura entrecerrando los ojos

- JA! No me hagas reír Sakura… tu no tienes nada, ni familia, ni dinero, ni nada. Además no se que es lo que quieres pero todo esto es de mi madre y mío, nuestro querido padre nos lo dio a nosotros que no te acuerdas??-dijo él burlonamente

-…-("Mátalo!! Nos está insultando, a otros por menos ya los hubiésemos matado!!-decía INNER Sakura furiosa- No podemos matar a todos los que no nos hacen caso así que haz el favor y tranquilízate!! Así no me ayudas…-decía Sakura- Esta bien pero déjale bien claro quien manda a este idiota y si utilizas un poquito de fuerza…-sugería su INNER- Eso por descontentado, ese no sabe con quien se mete…") y así volvió a la realidad donde Setsu la miraba con desprecio.

- Puede que mi padre os lo dejara todo pero eso fue porque tu madre lo engatusó, además me da igual lo que me puedas decir esta casa ha sido de la familia Haruno durante generaciones y me pertenece así que apártate de mi camino si no quieres que te haga daño-dijo la pelirosa acercándose.

Setsu estaba a punto de gritarle algo cuando de repente se presentaron todos los que estaban en el despacho del Hokage.

- SE PUEDE SABER QUE PASA AQUÍ??!!-exigió Naruto

- Hokage-sama esta mujer-dijo Setsu señalando a Sakura- esta intentando apropiarse de mi casa

- Es eso verdad Sakura??-preguntó el rubio

En cambio lo único que la pelirosa pronunció fue en sonoro gruñido de fastidio que indicaba que estaba al borde de su paciencia. Rei al ver a su ama de esa manera profirió a hablar.

- No creo que esto sea de su incumbencia, deberían irse-dijo el lobo

- Si-apuntó Suigetsu- no es bueno que la hagan enfadar y además esto es un asunto personal que tiene que resolver ella sola, aunque dudo mucho que ustedes sepan de que va…-esto último lo dijo suspirando

- Si que lo sabemos-dijo el Uchiha entrando en la conversación y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

De un momento a otro Sakura se giró de golpe clavando su esmeraldas en sus antiguos compañeros. Estos pudieron ver en ellas una enorme ira y rencor.

- C-como que s-saben de que va??- preguntó la pelirosa temblando de la furia

- Sakura se lo he contado, no hace falta que lo escondas más…-dijo la rubia

- Con que derecho??!!-le gritó

- Y-yo creí que debían saberlo…-argumentó la rubia

- Usted no tenía ningún derecho!! No me lo he estado callando durante años para que usted lo contara!!- le gritó la pelirosa caminando hacia ella

- Sakura cálmate!!- le gritó Rei

- Que me calme??!! Como diablos quieres que me calme?!

- Tranquilízate sabes que no es bueno que te alteres-le dijo Juugo

Sakura sabía que tenían razón, que debía serenarse o algo malo volvería a pasar así que cerró los ojos fuertemente y se apoyó en una pared de la casa. Mientras ella se serenaba todos la observaban mudos, no la habían visto tan furiosa nunca, sabían que tenía motivos pero nunca imaginaron verla tan enfadada.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos los vio a todos observándola, sabía que había actuado de una manera imprudente pero no le importaba, no quería que nadie se enterara de su pasado y ahora lo sabría todo el mundo.

- Bueno y ahora que?? Os importa lo que me pasó?? Os doy lástima?? Os doy pena??-espetó ella rabiosa, aunque serena, esperando una reacción de los que antes ella llamaba amigos pero lo único que recibió fue la respuesta de Setsu

- Pena?? Lástima?? Ja!! Lo único que la gente podría sentir por ti sería asco no se para que has vuelto pero en esta casa no tienes nada que hacer

- Oye tu quien te crees que eres para hablarle así a Sakura-sama!! Sabes acaso a quien te estas dirigiendo imbécil??!! Sabes acaso los motivos que tiene ella para volver??!! Sabes algo de su vida??!!-le soltó Suigetsu rabioso

- Suigetsu …-dijo Sakura

- NO!! Estoy cansado de que todos te traten de este modo!! Ellos no tiene idea de lo que has hecho por ellos ni por este!! -dijo señalando a Setsu- Sabéis acaso porqué pudisteis derrotar a Akatsuki?? Yo os lo diré porqué solo peleasteis con 3 de sus miembros!!

- Suigetsu!!...- le gruñó Rei

- NO!! Tienen que saberlo!!

- Saber el que?? Que es lo que tenemos que saber?? Es verdad que solo peleamos con 3 pero eran los más poderosos. Ellos mismos nos dijeron que el restó se dispersó-dijo el rubio Hokage

- JA!! Los más poderosos?? Eso no os lo creéis ni vosotros y lo de dispersados si que debe ser broma no??- dijo Deidara

- C-cOmo?? No eran los más poderosos??-dijo el rubio temeroso

- No, solo os enfrentasteis a los más fieles del líder-dijo Deidara

- Y dónde esta el líder??!! Sigue vivo??!! Tenemos que encontrarlo y …-pero Deidara lo interrumpió

- El líder esta muerto-dijo la pelirosa

Cuando Sakura dijo esto último todos se giraron a verla.

- Muerto?? Y quien era y quien lo mató??-preguntó Kakashi

- Se llamaba Tobi pero en realidad era Obito Uchiha y lo maté yo-dijo la pelirosa fríamente

- TÚ??!!-dijeron todos a la vez

- Eso es imposible, tu no tienes la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo y aunque la tuvieras hubieses muerto-dijo el Uchiha confiado

- Y tienes razón morí en esa batalla-dijo la pelirosa seria

Y se hizo el silencio……………………………………………………………………………………………………

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

**Bueno y he aquí el final de capítulo. Espero que os guste muxo y me dejeis muxos reviews!!!! Porfa!!!!!!**

**BSSSSS**

**EVA UCHIHA**


End file.
